Bubbles (remake)
by FlufflePuff
Summary: How did Derpy get her cutie mark? (Remake of the original story called Bubbles. It is not on this website, but you will find it on Equestria Daily on a docs)


Derpy always loved helping her mommy. She was always running in and around the house, doing all kinds of various chores. Because of the size and the stuff that was in their house, Derpy was always able to help most of the time. At the moment, Derpy paused and felt the urge to bake muffins, her favorite food. She smiled and stumbled around to one of the large cabinets in her kitchen, and found the flour where it last was. She gripped the bag in her hooves, and took a step back. But because of the size, and moving being one of the things she wasn't good at, she stumbled over and the flour tipped over and spilled, leaving a white, powdery mist as the flour collided with the ground.

"Look at this mess you've made! Go somewhere else!" Mommy snapped loudly. Derpy stumbled off. She didn't cry, she was used to her mother screaming and yelling at her. Since her mother sent her out and away out of the kitchen, she decided to play with her favorite doll, named Miss Sweetie. Derpy's always had an eye for Miss Sweetie, because she's yellow, Derpy's favorite color. The gray filly was proud to know all the colors, from red, purple, and green. Yellow was still her favorite though.

Derpy watched her mother in the kitchen, with a silent hope that she would make muffins that day. Even though she loved muffins, one time she ate too many in too short of a time, and she felt sick to her stomach. She didn't mind it though, and they are still her favorite. But the best muffins according to Derpy were purple muffins, she especially likes it when she's able to eat the purple pastry.

The filly glanced out the window and sighed. She was confined to the house most of the time, because mommy and daddy had told her that little ponies like her should stay where they can be seen, so they can't get lost. Sometimes though, as a family they would go to crowded cities, restaurants, and even the stampede! The stampede was a place where most ponies had hats on, and they would run around a large space with a bull or cow charging after them. At the sight of the ponies, Derpy got scared and lost it. She cried in fear, so her mother and father took her home, even though she didn't want to.

A couple months later, her parents decided to let Derpy have a day at school. The school was a big house, a lot like hers with a bunch of other ponies her age. There weren't very big ponies like her parents, but there was only one stallion, about her dads age. Except the part that disappointed her is that he wasn't her father. The fillies and colts around her spoke loudly, and she felt like she needed to speak too, but was downright disappointed when she couldn't speak as well as the other ponies. But, that was okay. She still felt enjoyment, just because the ponies around her were happy. Soon after a bell rang, everyone went silent. Derpy then spoke up in the silence, but the bigger pony glanced down at her and specifically told her:

"No talking in class"

Derpy held her tongue and obeyed the teacher. She stayed silent for what seemed like hours, and because of the 'No Talking' rule, she accidently wetted herself in front of the other ponies. Embarrassment made her cry, and the laughter of the ponies around her made her tears shed harder. She hated school from then on, and thankfully, her mother let her stay home after that day.

Daddy isn't home most of the time. This disappointed Derpy very much, but she always felt happiness when he came home from work. She preferred her daddy over mommy because he isn't loud, and he's willing to teach her stuff, too. He teaches a variety of topics, like colors, or races of ponies. When Derpy was curious to find out what kind of pony she was, he told her she is a Pegasus. The wings on her back proved so. Her daddy always told her he'd teach her how to fly when she's older, and that always made her eager to age faster. Her father also informed her that most Pegasi live in the sky in big, fluffy clouds in the town of Clouds Dale. But the family lived on the ground because the filly couldn't fly. Flight is hard for Derpy because of her wall-eyed stare always messes up her direction of movement. But what always layed at the back of the fillies mind is that she will fly like mommy and daddy, and they can all live up in Clouds Dale with the other Pegasi ponies, happily.

What caught her heart most in awe is the fact that's where they make colorful rainbows. Derpy wished to see those colorful beams of wonder, so she piped up happily:

"Daddy, with all the colors I learned, would I be able to talk good then?" She had asked, her voice was slurred on the words, barely making the sentence.

Her daddy sighed.

"Maybe, you are a Pegasus after all" She remembered him telling her. This confused her very much, being a Pegasus and all because her mother always said to her:

"You're a sorry excuse for a pony, if you are one at all, you little retard. That's all you'll be, anyway. A little, dumb, RETARD"

Derpy was confused, so after a moment, she broke the silence.

"But mommy always told me I'm a retard. What does that mean, daddy?" She asked. Her dads eyes saddened as he shook his head.

"You're not old enough to know, Derpy"

Her dad always lightened up her spirit. He's the only pony kind to her, and he plays and talks to her, but mommy always butts in.

"Derpy, go play somewhere else" She would always say flatly, which would send the filly away from her father.

She guessed it was because mommy is always cleaning and doing house-hold chores. Despite her rude comments to the wall-eyed filly, she always tried to get up and help her mother. But because of her wall eyes, her sight isn't as good as the average pony, and she would always stumble or screw up the job, causing her mommy to let out a breath of frustration.

Derpy caught her mother crying a couple times, but then she would always pop medicine into her mouth, then she always calmed down after. Derpy never knew her mom cried, but she didn't ask about it. Derpy did cry at times, but she didn't need or was offered any of her mommys pills.

Today was a good day for Derpy. Her mother was in a good mood, Miss Sweetie was in a good mood, and so was Derpy herself. When she was playing in her room, the scent of muffins wafted over to her. The Pegasus got up, and dashed to the kitchen with Miss Sweetie in her grip. As she arrived at the kitchen, she took a seat and set Miss Sweetie on the counter. The gray Pegasus smacked her mouth a couple times to get rid of the horrible taste Miss Sweetie carried.

Mommy grabbed Miss Sweetie by the head and tossed her into the living room. This shocked Derpy, so she leaped out of her chair and was about to go fetch her doll, when mommy grabbed her by the flank and yanked her back .. Awfully hard.

"No! Sit down!" Mommy cried.

Derpy felt anger take over her as she raised her hoof to shake her mommy's hoof off of her, but her mother was quicker. Her mothers hoof collided with the side of Derpy's face, and it stung like fury. Derpy felt tears well up in her eyes and roll down her face. Her mother got up and trotted over to the kitchen, then set a jar full of muffins on the counter.

"Quiet Derpy. Look! Muffins!" Her mother tried to put on a cheery voice, and Derpy looked up at her mother to see a smile planted on her face. Derpy stifled a smile and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"For .. For me? Really? Thank you!" Derpy's voice shook, but she managed to keep it steady a bit. Her mother pushed all the muffins to Derpy, and the gray Pegasus picked one up.

"Have as many as you like" Her mother blinked slowly, watching her daughter as she nibbled on the pastry with delight as the warm, taste unfolded in her mouth. It was heaven. As she finished the first one, she reached for a second and nibbled on that one. But eventually, as she was finishing the muffin, she felt her belly reaching its peak, and it didn't taste as good as the purple kind did. Mommy stared at her with a questioning look.

"Derpy? What's wrong? You're not done already, are you? Can't you finish at least one more?" Her mother asked, but Derpy shook her head.

"I'm feeling sickish .. I'm going to play with Miss Sweetie now!" Derpy slurred as she got out of her chair, and slowly walked into the living room, where she found Miss Sweetie, lying on her side on the floor.

She picked up the yellow doll and moved her around as if she was a real pony, but the sickness to her stomach got the better of her. She picked up Miss Sweetie in her mouth and hauled her over to the closest window. She looked out and gazed at the sky. Derpy remembered the time when daddy said the sky is blue, and there are clouds and Pegasi flying all around. She searched the sky for clouds and Pegasus ponies, and with much success, she found them! Derpy was only disappointed when she didn't see a rainbow.

Derpy was lying down by the time evening rolled in, that left the sky a beautiful shade of orange. She was able to tell daddy was home when the sound of her front door opening and closing sounded, but she couldn't turn to greet him, for her belly was aching and was threatening puking at any time. Her dad trotted over to her and nuzzled her gently.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Her daddy asked. Derpy didn't respond as much as she wanted to. She would be crying by now, but because of the pains ravaging in her belly like thistles, she couldn't. The filly heard daddy get up and have a loud conversation with mommy. She couldn't really make out the words, because she was more focused on the pain, but between the yelling Derpy could make out part of the conversation. She pricked her ear up to hear part of it.

"_That _thing over there deserved it!" Mommy snapped to daddy, who replied just as loudly.

"And 'that' thing there, is your daughter" Daddy said in her defense angrily.

"Well she's not mine anymore. That poisoning will kill her soon, and I can just say she died of sickness" Mommy stomped her hoof on the ground loudly.

"I can call the cops right now!" Daddy screamed back.

"You don't have any proof" Mommy said coldly. Derpy felt hooves wrap around her and she was taken out of the house, and into her stroller. Her daddy strapped her in tightly and snuggly so she couldn't get out, but the filly had no motivation to get out, anyway.

Minuets later the two arrived at an unfamiliar large building, with many, many big ponies running around. Some of them wore white hats with a red cross on it, carrying many tools on trays. This confused Derpy, but before she could say anything she was lifted onto a cold, hard bed. Derpy lost her tears now, and sobbed quietly. One of the many ponies with a white hat trotted up to her.

"Here, eat these, darling. Everything will be okay. Eat these for me, okay?" She requested gently. Derpy glanced at her daddy.

"Derpy, you're going to be okay, alright? Just take the medicine. It'll be okay, I promise!" Daddy promised softly. Derpy nodded her head and lapped up the pills. At that moment she remembered when she saw her mother eating pills, she wondered to herself if this will help, but her crying didn't cease what-so-ever.

Derpy closed her eyes sleepily, despite her burning stomach. She watched the ponies rush around, but it all seemed like a blur. Her memory was acting up, along with her sight much more than usual. But with her daddy there, she knew everything is going to be okay. The sick gray filly closed her eyes for a nice, peaceful sleep.

After what seemed like a heartbeat later, Derpy opened her eyes. The pain in her belly sure had gone down, and daddy is standing over her. She felt her wall-eyes return for normal for a bit, because she can see clearly and straight ahead.

"How do you feel, my Ditzy?" He asked her gently.

"Sweetie" She said, without slurring the words. Sweetie is one of the only words she can say perfectly, without a slur or a pronunciation problem. Daddy leaned into his filly and nuzzled her neck kindly.

"I love you .. So much" He said. Derpy felt her eyes growing heavy with sleepiness again, and the fur around her neck go wet from soaking in her daddy's tears. With a small smile, Derpy fell asleep once more.

After she woke up again, she was sent to a new building. Daddy was with her the whole time, but not mommy. There were ponies of all kinds there, small ones and big ones. Some of the other small ponies played with her, and she was starting to think she would fit in. The wall eyed Pegasus was proud of herself when she avoided making messes or breaking anything. Maybe this could be fun, after all!

A couple if days later, Daddy announced it was time to go home. They trekked back to their house, and when daddy opened the front door, Mommy dashed at Derpy and hugged her affectionately. She spoke a lot, saying things like, I miss you, I'm so sorry and other motherly comments.

The day after that, mommy and daddy played with Derpy all day. Mommy and Daddy baked muffins, and to her surprise, they were the purple kind! She ate them graciously, and come to bed time, Daddy and mommy stayed with her while she fell asleep. Today was surely Derpy's favourite day of all time.

A couple days later, mommy nuzzled her awake.

"Derpy! Get up! Hurry! We're leaving!" Her mother announced urgently. A confused Derpy got to her hooves and picked up Miss Sweetie, and dashed out the door trailing behind her mommy. She doesn't know where they're going, but she didn't care.

Mommy kept pushing and encouraging Derpy to move faster, but because of her wall eyed sight, she couldn't see as well as the average pony. Sometimes her mother would accidently push her too hard that she would always fall over. She paused for a moment, put Miss Sweetie in the stroller and hopped in herself, even though she wasn't tired yet. Mommy started pulling the stroller, without Derpy being tied in! That was okay for her though. She snuggled up with Miss Sweetie and slept for awhile.

The wind ruffling her mane woke her up. She suppressed a shiver and looked out to see mommy's climbing up part of a foresty part of a mountain. Even though the trees blocked some of the wind, It still got to her. She hid back in the stroller, with the fear of heights creeping up her spine. Daddy never went this high when he takes her on a flight. After a long time, she felt a rumble in her stomach of hunger. Derpy ignored her tummy and hugged Miss Sweetie as hard as she could, to absorb her dolls warmth.

After wgat seened like hours, the sun peeked over the trees and warmed her pelt. The wind had died down, too. When Derpy glanced around her surroundings, she noticed they weren't on the mountain anymore. She felt dizzy with relief. Mommy trotted over to Derpy.

"Come on, get up" She said, picking up her filly and placing her gently on the grassy ground. She looked around thoroughly, and off in the distance she could see some houses with yellow hay as the roof. Derpy looked up at mommy.

"Come here" Mommy said as she settled under a large oak tree. Derpy trotted after her. Mommy searched through her saddle-bag, and pulled out a bowl. The gray filly felt happy, for she was starving now. Mommy reached in her bag again and pulled out a bottle. She emptied the contents in the bowl, then Derpy reached for it.

"No!" Mommy cried, slapping her hoof off the bowl. Derpy just merely whimpered.

Mommy reached through her bag one more time, and pulled out a pink, funny looking stick.

"Watch! Mommy's going to make bubbles for you!" She said, dipping the stick into the bowl. After soaking it, she lifted the stick out again, and waved it around the air. Circular, pretty bubbles appear out of the sticks center. The floated softly and soothingly around mommy and Derpy. The mother and daughter giggled together at the sight.

"Now you try, my little Derpy" She said, handing Derpy the stick. Derpy gripped the stick firmly in her mouth, and dipped it into the bowl. With a good shake of her head, bubbles flew everywhere. They reflected the sun on them, making the evening glow look as if it were dancing on the bubbles. Derpy just sat there and enjoyed the beauty. But when she looked closely, she could see rainbows gleam from within. This, made her really happy.

Mommy stood up and smiled.

"I love you, Derpy" She said softly, trotting over to the cart. Bewildered, she got up and stumbled over to her mother, who just glanced back and glared at her. Derpy shrunk back and watched her mother take the stroller, and disappear into the woods beyond. Derpy blinked, confused. Maybe mommy was just getting daddy and they can all blow bubbles together! Then, daddy would teach her how to fly and they would live in Clouds Dale! She would see many rainbows, and tell daddy all the colors she can see.

Derpy smiled to herself and trotted back to the bubbles, waiting her mothers return. She sat there, blowing bubbles into the evening sky. Nopony was around her anymore. Just her, and the bubbles. A flash on her flank startled her suddenly. She looked down to see bubbles, plastered onto her. She smiled with delight. Now she could have bubbles with her forever! And she couldn't wait to see the look on mommy and daddy's face, when they saw the pretty balls of wonder on their beloved daughter.


End file.
